


what a stupid question

by fab_ia



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Lazy morning kisses, M/M, POV Second Person, back on my bullshit xoxo, its so soft i dont know man, jacobi is also very intensely gay, kepler's so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_ia/pseuds/fab_ia
Summary: “now that’s over with,” he says. “wanna kiss me again?”what a stupid question, you think even as you nod and he comes closer.





	what a stupid question

you didn't mean to let him stay.

the mission had been simple- easy, really, dare you to say it- and jacobi had done everything oh asked of him with military-fine precision you know damn fine he didn't pick up from his time in r&d. most had come with a smirk, too, a sarcastic “yes, sir” with amusement apparent in just the tone of his voice. you hadn't even needed to see his face. 

it was in your office, with the faint smell of smoke still curling its way off of his clothes (whether from the cigarette you'd seen him sneak before you left, earlier, or the burning wreckage of the building you just left, you don't know), that you'd wanted nothing more than to lean in and  _ take.  _ that urge, the animalistic want that overtook you for a fraction of a second was almost terrifying in how feral it seemed and how unprecedented it was. 

“we make a damn good team,” jacobi had said with a grin, chewing gum you'd watched him pocket from a gas station and tapping his fingers against his leg. “don't’cha think, sir?”

“a damn good team,” you'd echoed. 

who leaned in first? the question seems so arbitrary and unnecessary, when you wake and he's still there, because no matter who leaned in first, you'd both done it at around the same time. more than once. twice, in the night- your office, where he'd finished with a cry against your lips and his pants only undone enough to let your hand fit in as you'd pressed yourself against his leg; and your bedroom, where he'd looked so pretty underneath you that you'd almost wanted to take a picture. 

he lets out a little noise in his sleep that strikes you right in the chest and you sigh and settle back down because there's no point going for a run at half five in the morning on your day off when you could just as easily spend the time curled up in bed with jacobi's breath hot against your collar. 

it takes maybe two seconds of internal debate before you lay down again. 

jacobi still smells like smoke. you're beginning to think that it's seeped into the very pores of his skin, that it's such an integral part of who he is that you wouldn't recognise him without it. he smells of sweat, too, and your own aftershave, for some reason. he smells like your laundry, like mint and tea tree, too. you wonder for a moment what his shampoo smells like.  

two minutes into your analysis, jacobi shifts in his sleep, curling closer to you and tangling his legs with yours with a soft sigh. you don't mind. it's been a while since you shared a bed with anyone. plus, jacobi isn't exactly a  _ bad  _ person to share a bed with.

at some point you doze off, which you know because you wake up in a different place to how you remember laying earlier, and the bed is empty but still warm. all you do is let out a groan and roll more onto your front, nose pressed into the pillow jacobi had slept on. 

when you fell asleep, you had been half on top of jacobi, one arm carelessly thrown over his back and your cheek pressed against his shoulder. now, you were on your front, duvet tangled between your legs and the mint smell overpowering with your nose buried in the pillow. 

you sit up. 

julius, one of your dogs, hops onto the bed from where he’d been dozing in the corner. you hum and pet him for a while, before yawning and standing to make your way into the kitchen in search of coffee. it takes you by surprise that there’s already a mug waiting for you that a grinning jacobi passes over from where he’s perched on your countertop, legs dangling over the side and a small smile on his face as he watches one of your other dogs drink from her bowl.

“morning,” he says, still smiling. “i figured i’d let you sleep. looked like you needed it, and all.”

processing that takes you a moment. jacobi had seen you at your most vulnerable and hadn’t even considered how easy it would be to end your life and gain a promotion in the process? it’s confusing, certainly, but as you think about it, you recall that when you had woken up at five, you hadn’t thought about that either. 

“thank you,” you eventually say. your voice sounds rough even to your own ears but it makes jacobi smile a little, so it’s not an issue. 

“you have a really comfy bed,” jacobi says next, idly moving his mug so that the last dregs of coffee flow from side to side. “you should, uh, let me sleep in it more often.”

“is that a proposition?”

“i don’t know. do you want it to be?”

_ do  _ you?

you don’t know, either. 

jacobi’s staring at you with a startling amount of patience in his eyes, for someone like him. you stare back. he’s put his shirt back on, at some point, and his boxers ride up higher on his legs than you remember. it feels so domestic that you almost feel sick, before you put your mug down, close your eyes, and sigh. 

“maybe,” you eventually say. then, for good measure, you rest a hand on his thigh and lean in to kiss him. 

he’s quick to react, pulling you closer and wrapping his arms around your shoulders to hold you there. your hands are both resting on his thighs, now, and the kiss is far too gentle for the way you’re touching each other. 

“okay,” jacobi eventually breathes when you break apart. “i’ll, uh. can i use your shower?”

he’ll have to use your shampoo. you shiver but nod anyway. the thought of him smelling like you is intoxicating and you kiss him again before he goes through to the bathroom. you want to kiss him again after that. what you  _ really  _ want is to pull him into your lap and kiss him until he's breathless. 

you don’t know how long he takes in the shower. what you do know is that he comes through, hair still wet and dripping onto his shoulders, with a sheepish grin. “can i borrow some clothes? mine, uh, they’re filthy. and they stink.”

“take whatever’s going to fit,” you say. 

he eventually comes back in jeans that are too big and a shirt you’d forgotten you ever owned. fuck, he looks good. you hate that he looks good. you aren’t meant to think about the fact he looks good. you aren’t meant to  _ care  _ how he looks. 

“i might steal a sweater, too,” he says with a glance out of the window, even with the bottom section obstructed by books, the windowsill serving a makeshift bookshelf ever since you ran out of room on the actual one. “doesn’t look too hot out there.”

you hum, distracted both by your own thoughts and the way your jeans hang a little too loose around his waist. 

“i like what you’ve done with the place,” jacobi says as he gestured around. “nice decorations. i  _ really  _ like your shower. and your bed’s pretty goddamn great, too.”

“this can’t be a thing,” you say, suddenly, hurriedly, completely ignoring whatever jacobi had just said. he gives you an odd look as you continue, staring at your own clasped hands. “it- we could be something casual, yeah- yes, that’s- casual. but not- nothing more than- “

“calm down,” jacobi replies, dropping onto the couch beside you and accepting the dog that hops into his lap with a faint smile. “i was hoping you’d bring that up. feels kinda shit for  _ me  _ to do it, since you’re still technically my boss. but, no. nothing romance-y.”

“no,” you breathe. “that… it wouldn’t work.”

“no. i think we both know that neither of us are exactly cut out for that.”

his smile’s returned. you wish you hadn’t noticed that it was ever gone. 

“now that’s over with,” he says. “wanna kiss me again?”

_ what a stupid question _ , you think even as you nod and he comes closer, hands on your cheeks as he- somewhat carelessly- climbs into your lap and pulls you into a kiss. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> as ever, find me on tumblr @sciencematter


End file.
